


Donatella

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bitchy Bucky, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fashion Designer Steve, Fluff and Smut(maybe), Genderfuck, M/M, Model Bucky, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stockings, This Is STUPID
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song Donatella by Lady Gaga.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Donatella by Lady Gaga.

“下一位。”Natasha捋了捋垂在右脸颊旁的酒红色发尾，撩至耳后，现在她的头发左右对称了。她握着圆珠笔在自己的FENDI拼色铅笔裙沿敲了敲，叹了口气，“这已经是今天的第十七位了，Steve，前面十七位这么优秀的模特你居然全都拒绝了。”

“优秀？优在哪里？”Steve把搭在桌上的腿放下来，摘下黑框眼镜揉睛明穴，“天，好在这次是我亲掌模特这最后一关，不然你觉得纽约时尚周的Versace会成什么样？别告诉我你想看Andrew Christian的那群肌肉男穿我这系列上T台。”

“刚才也有几位没那么壮的啊，我看着不错。尤其是绿头发那个就特别适合穿你这系列的那件深紫金纹西装。”

“我不喜欢他的铜色皮肤。而且，你要是让绿发小子穿那件，别人会觉得这是DC动漫的扮装秀好吗。”他把眼镜戴回去，听见进门的脚步声，抬起头看向红发女人，“我打赌这位又是古铜色皮肤，还故作成熟留了山羊胡的年轻人。”

Natasha往屏风外探头看了看，抹了浅色唇膏嘴唇露出笑意，“看来你又赌错了。别对自己的直觉那么自信好吗？”

“我猜他是棕色头发，深棕。”他掏出手机滑开锁屏，准备回一条短信。

“哟，这次倒是对了。”她白了一眼身后一边发短信一边得意耸肩的Steve，抬高声音对来者说道，“站前来吧，让我们都看到你。”

他站到了他们面前，定了一会儿又往前踏了一步。没错，棕色头发，不过是长发，几缕发尾贴着他的锁骨。

室内沉默了一段时间，Steve从手机里抬起头看他，“不打算介绍一下自己么？”他对他的长发起了兴趣，还有他的身形——黑色短袖管下的手臂不算太壮，肌肉的线条恰到好处；双腿笔直细长，穿着镂空的黑色紧身裤；左手臂的纹身很漂亮，双手的拇指慵懒地插在裤袋里。

“Bucky Barnes，纽约人。”

“纽约哪里？”Steve抢在Natasha之前问道。

“布鲁克林。”

“真巧。”

“你要是花个几秒看看手里的那沓资料，还会知道他的年龄身高体重，甚至还有地址和手机，Rogers先生。”Natasha说道。

“能再走近一步吗？让我好好看看你。”Steve把手机搁在一旁，想要看清他眼睛的颜色。

Bucky再次往前迈了一步，被自己咬住的嘴唇没法像他插在裤袋里的双手那么自如，但他的表情依旧平静，像一场无声的雪，一汪无波澜的湖。

Steve看见了，蓝绿色，差不多是绿松石的颜色。不知是不是因为灯光，他的皮肤是偏亮的棕粉色。

“Nat，给他穿上那件红边的黑长褂，黑皮短裤，别忘了加个麋鹿角吊坠。”

“上衣呢？”

“不必了。”

Bucky穿上那套衣服，走到摄影师的打光灯布前拍了一些照片。Steve和Natasha在一旁看着。

“他真可爱，是不是？”Natasha用手肘撞了撞Steve。

“没错。而且还有点Bitchy。”Steve在她耳边低声说道。

“怎么这么说？他还没说几句话呢。”

“这是他最性感的地方。不信你等着。 ”Steve抬起头向正在对着镜头摆姿势的Bucky喊道，“嘿，Barnes，这位女士想知道你是不是个Bitchy的模特。”

Natasha的手肘狠狠撞向Steve的肋部，还用圆珠笔戳了他的腰。

Bucky叉着腰，嘴角挑起一抹浅笑，继续盯着镜头回答，“至少不会像Naomi Campbell那样。”

“看到了吧。”Steve抱着手臂对Natasha说，“So damn bitchy，啧啧。”

“看到了，你硬了。”Natasha面不改色。

“闭嘴。”他继续看着Bucky胸膛和腿部的线条，看见他用手指撩头发的小动作，突然拍了Natasha的肩，“等等等等，Nat，你现在去拿一套FENDI过来。”

“你的意思是，FENDI？女装？”她瞪大眼睛。

“没错。不要太骨感的。那条红黑接拼裙应该不错，问问他鞋的码数，找双高跟鞋来。”

Natasha若有所思地看了他几眼，最后被Steve强行推走：“他可以的，相信我的眼光。”

Bucky接过Natasha拿来的衣服，二话不说就走去更衣室换装，走之前还看了Steve一眼，两人的目光默契地对上了。打开更衣室门之后他朝他们走来，用的还是摆胯幅度较大的猫步。

“我说了吧！你看看他踩着高跟鞋还能走得那么顺，他穿女装真是意外的合适！Nat我们又得到了一个布鲁克林宝贝。”

“又？”

“你难道不承认另一个是我吗？”

“哦。”

“把那支CD口红拿给我。”

“给。”

Steve来到Bucky面前抬起他的脸端详了一番，顺手拨去他不经意含在嘴里的几根发丝。

“亲爱的你是今天我见到最棒的。我现在要给你涂上口红试试，就是你身体右半部的这种红。OK？”

“没问题。”搞清楚他的用意后Bucky的表情变得自如了一些，他对他张开嘴唇。

Steve的左手握住他的下巴，让那道浓重的红落在他的下唇，他可以看见他唇部的纹理。他边涂边说：“我其实蛮惊讶的，因为你拿到这套女装时的反应像是……理所当然？噢不，我是说，其他男模，不说拒绝，但至少也得花上个十几秒犹豫一下，而你——”

“因为他们没有这样的条件。”说这句话时Bucky的嘴唇只是轻轻动了动，而唇膏棒已经刚好抹完了下唇。

Steve愣了一下，笑出声来，扭过头向Natasha使了个颜色。

“没错，他们没有。”Steve继续把口红涂在他的上唇，“好了，抿一下嘴。”

Bucky双唇碰了一下，发出轻柔而短暂的啵声。

“而且，我平常偶尔也会这么穿。”

“偶尔？你踩高跟鞋的样子和Nat一样熟练。”Steve轻搂他的肩把他带到摄影师的打光灯布前。

“看心情。”Bucky耸肩。

在人造风的吹拂下Bucky对着镜头拨弄头发，Steve走回到他的办公椅，顺路来到Natasha身边，在她耳边轻描淡写地说：“我硬了。”

Natasha挑起嘴角在Bucky的资料页右上角写了个PASS。


	2. Chapter 2

teve推开洗手间的门，看见有个人正对着镜子脱上衣，从那人左手臂上的纹身他认出了那是Bucky。Bucky的长头发从衣领中解脱出来，凌乱地落回到肩上。他从镜子里看见了Steve，转过头轻轻说了声Hi，一边把那件上衣塞进他的匡威包，然后拿出另外一件衣服。

“你还在这里？”Steve背对着他，在一个便池旁拉开裤链。

“换身衣服。面试完了？”

“没，剩下的交给Natasha了。对我来说今天能要到一个就算任务完成了，不是么？”Steve摁下冲水键，穿过身看见Bucky的另一身装束，笑着轻呼了一声，“嘿，这位女士，你走错厕所了。”

Bucky只是勾勾嘴角。他穿着一条红色的镂空宽袖长裙，裙尾贴着小腿，下身还穿着原来的那条黑色紧身牛仔裤。Steve来到他左边的洗手盆旁按了按肥皂盒，隐约看见他镂空花纹下赤裸的皮肤。

“Pucci？”他把手放在水下冲洗，打量着他的裙子。

Bucky点头，随意用一条头绳绑住了发尾。

“你是不打算把我刚才给你抹的口红卸掉了吧？”Steve关掉水，取出一块干手纸，“如果有条Hermès头巾的话，你现在就像个迷人的嬉皮士。”

“我知道。”Bucky一手撑着洗手台，看着镜子里的Steve，“实际上我是穿着这身衣服过来的，只是为了男模面试又换了一身。”

“真的？”Steve笑出声来，“你觉得有必要这样？”

“我当然觉得没必要，但别人不一定。”

“听着，宝贝，你再也用不着干这样的蠢事了。如果我第一眼就看见你穿了这身，我立刻就会叫Natasha给你一个Pass，那样的话你现在就已经在酒吧和朋友喝上个几杯了，而不是待在这里等着哪个家伙冲进来结果以为自己走错了洗手间。”

“你们设计师都喜欢这样么？我是说，喜欢到处叫人‘宝贝’？喜欢男人？喜欢伸手摸人家的衣服，看看是什么纹理或是什么衣料？”Bucky侧过头对上Steve的眼睛，而后者的手并没有从他的左衣袖上移开。

“看来你了解的还不少。你应该知道我是有多喜欢镂空的东西。”Steve的指尖抚过那些颇有质感的莓红色花纹，时而会碰到纹路之间被薄纱隔着的皮肤。他看着Bucky干净澄澈的眼睛，察觉到他的气息颤了几秒。

“我还知道你可以随便上一个模特，只要你喜欢。”

“是么？”Steve摘下眼镜凑近他的脸，“那告诉我为什么我还在这里和你废话，而不是叫Natasha告诉你说我找你有急事，然后把你叫来我办公室按在椅子里直接操？”

“谁知道呢，也许你对我没兴趣吧。”Bucky耸肩，目光下移盯了一眼Steve鼓起的裤裆，对他露出微笑。

“你知道吗，我现在非常想把你那该死的口红卸掉。”Steve咬着牙瞪着他说道，松了松领带，顺手把眼镜别在了领口。

这时门外传来脚步声，Bucky把Steve推进一个隔间，自己也钻了进去，匆忙把门关上后才意识到他的包还落在洗手台上。当他转过身时，他的双手就被Steve抓着钉在门板上，嘴唇被他的舌头粗暴撬开，而他不敢出声，因为一个男人已经走进了卫生间，于是他只能任由Steve无声地舔吻进攻，口红在两人摩挲的唇齿间晕开，诡异的咸味化在舌尖挑起令他窒息的情欲。等那个男人洗完手走出卫生间时，他却开始享受这个吻了，有点不愿结束。

可Steve还是放开了他的嘴唇，看着他的脸将最后一抹红用拇指拭去。

“你就用这么粗暴的方式帮我卸口红？”他低声问，右手被放开了，左手还被牢牢按在门板上，Gucci香水味似乎已经印进了他皮肤里。

Steve用左手背抹了抹自己的唇边，挑起嘴角反问道：“那你把我推进来做什么？”

Bucky看着他的眼睛，没说话，右手探到Steve的裤裆前撩弄了几下，等Steve的手放开他的左腕，眼神变得涣散，就立刻趁机打开门，抓起洗手台上的包跑了出了卫生间。

Steve来不及抓住他，朝门外大喊：“你……你后天早上十点之前要来拍片，别忘了！操。”

“知道！”他几乎是边笑边喊，差点撞上了过道上的人。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve走进化妆间时，一位站在门前整理裙褶的金发女模看了过来，挑起唇角对他眨眼。他微笑着从她身后走过，低头看见她腰际的一条绳带松了，于是伸手帮她系上。“你很美，亲爱的。”他说道，并试图在脑内快速搜索她的名字——Loretta，Laura？还是——“Lorraine？”

“谢谢。”她回过头惊喜地看他。

他轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，继续往房间深处走，一路接受女模们的问候。

角落里，Bucky正穿着一套硬质的银白色连体衣，盯着镜子，森冷的目光让他看起来像个棱角分明、线条复杂的几何图案。他踩着双高跟鞋伫在化妆台前，造型师正踮着脚把一个米兰式铠甲的头盔往他头上戴，准备用此覆盖他涂了些淡妆的脸，即将把他变成一件彻头彻尾的冷兵器。

而看到Steve走近的时候，他歪头示意造型师先暂停一下，透过镜子对上那双眼睛。

“我从门口来到你这里，像是从巴比伦的伊甸园来到了奥尔良的古战场。”Steve的右手从裤袋里伸出来，敲了一下造型师手中的战盔，又捧了捧Bucky的一小撮马尾辫。

“我倒是希望去伊甸园。”他垂下眼帘，薄唇被涂成很浅的颜色，说话时双唇的张合并不明显。

“你只要轻轻笑一下，到处都是伊甸园。你说是嘛，Francisco？”

身后头戴黑毡帽手抱头盔的男人有些茫然地点了点头，Bucky现在才知道这个不怎么说话的造型师叫什么名字。

“Naturalmente. En cielo mi port.”Francisco耸肩，笑着说了两句意大利语，看似很无奈。

“他说什么？”Bucky问。

“你说他美得像个天堂？”Steve问Francisco，后者只是抿嘴笑，鬼知道他是在说“也许吧”、“你猜咯”还是“逗你玩”。

“好吧，我只知道——”Steve又看向Bucky，“你要是穿着这个走上时装周的秀场，台下有些女士会哭着尖叫的。”

“唔，那应该是因为太丑了。”

Steve愣了一秒后笑出声来，摇着头说：“我希望Tony Stark永远不要听见你刚才的这句话，否则他要么会拿出更加惊天动地的衣服指定你一人穿，要么就从此记住你Bucky Barnes——你要知道这家伙从来就记不得几个美人的名字——然后把你玩坏，我说的是各种意义上的玩坏。”

“你会让他把我玩坏吗？”Bucky看了他一眼，抿起一抹意味不明的微笑。

“放心好了，我不会告诉他的。”

“你觉得我看起来会在意这种鬼事？”

“我觉得，你看起来更在意其他东西。”Steve的嘴唇凑近他耳边，“比如……”

“Francisco！”Bucky突然抬高声音，打断了Steve的话，“该帮我把那丑头盔戴上了吧。”

“对呀。”这时Natasha出现在他们身后，今天她把头发盘了起来，连衣裙紧裹她曲线有致的身体，桃红与唇色相映衬。她给Steve递了一杯星巴克，还有一沓设计稿，斜斜抬眼压低声音对他说：“摄影师都在那里等了有几分钟了。而且，你现在应该是在赶往甄选会的路上，而不是在这里调情，Mr. Rogers。”

Steve站着抿了口咖啡，“Nat，我不喜欢你今天的香水味。”

“没错，你昨天也说了同样的话。”Natasha一手叉腰，“但很不幸，最后这里还是交给我了。”

他摊了摊手，看着Bucky的脸被银色战盔遮盖，只剩下两道形似眼睛的金色穗纹。

几个小时后，Steve匆忙地跑进摄影棚，看见那个戴银色米兰战盔的人正准备走出来。他立刻抓住他的手腕，拉着他来到安静的走廊尽头，把他按在一面墙上看着他头盔上的两道穗纹，透过细密的纹路，隐约看见这硬盔底下藏着的柔软眼神。

“我在甄选会上想了蛮久的，”Steve喘了几口气，继续说，“这期《Vogue》的Versace新片主要应该让你来展示，但不是Tony的这系列。我想让你穿上我设计的那一套，女装，更确切来说，是裙子，各种裙子。而不是这种硬棱角的长裤。”

面前的人仰起脸，缓缓点头。

“你先别说话，我还没说完。”他又向前走了一步，拉近了他们相隔的距离，“天，我真不知道这个头盔意义何在，是在完全模糊你性别的界限吗？亲爱的，我是想说，你的美是超越性别的，不应该被这样生硬地遮掩。你会穿女装登上《Vogue》的封面，我猜这会是你的第一次吧？我知道你不会拒绝的，你爱死女装了，不是么。但是你得告诉我一件事——”

走廊拐角处响起高跟鞋的声音，Steve探头看了看，等这个声音随着那个高挑的身影消失，继续说：”其实你的回答并不重要。那天我吻你的时候就已经知道你答应了——嘿，确切来说是卸口红。缪斯，每个设计师都得有个这种东西不是吗？”他的手已经探向腰部，往下轻轻触碰臀侧。

头盔被摘了下来，露出的却是另一张脸，金发红唇像一道突兀刺眼的强光，Steve还没来得及往后退就被她搂住，硬生生咽下她送上的激吻。

他把她推开，抹去嘴唇沾上的湿濡，“我靠，Lorraine？”

“我知道你不是在对我说话，”她得意地弯起唇角，“但是Steve Rogers刚才摸了我的屁股，还吻了我的嘴唇，还有什么不满的呢？”

“我靠，Lorraine。”Steve咬着牙猛地扯下自己的Givenchy领带，“你他妈……你怎么穿着这个？”

“因为这个真的丑到我无法忍受。”Bucky的声音在他身后响起，还有刚才那阵孤傲的高跟鞋声，“所以我坚持换了一套。我很抱歉，Lorraine小姐，现在它穿在了你身上。”

“噢，”Lorraine笑着耸肩，“该说抱歉的是我，呃，Steve的缪斯？”没等Bucky回答她便抱着头盔快步走开了，顺便将尴尬凝重的空气卷扫而去。

Steve像第一次见面那样上下打量Bucky。他的黑色直发长至腰际，头上戴着弗吉尼亚重骑兵那样的头盔，一排黑色盔翎像开屏的孔雀。身上是深色的盔甲，红色短裙从盔甲正面岔开的边缘处探出一些道裙褶。一对高筒靴裹着他的腿，直至膝盖。

“Wow，圣女贞德？”Steve故作轻佻道。

“Vive la France.”

“刚才的话你都听见了吗？”

“我只看见你抓了她的屁股，你吻她。就这样。”他若无其事地把贴着右面颊的黑发拨了拨。

“你听见了。”Steve一字一句地说。

“我要回家了。”他准备转身。

“你今天的工作还没完。”Steve抓住他的手肘，“不打算看看我想让你穿什么吗，Cover girl？”

他的下唇被咬出一道浅白，目光四处游离了一会儿，似乎早已作出决定，却又难以启齿。

Steve松开手，“如果你不愿意，或许我可以把这个机会给Lorraine，这个优秀又热情的姑娘。”

Bucky平静地看着他，微张的双唇嚅动，轻轻吐出一个句子：“Voglio farlo.”

Steve笑了，“Francisco教你的？你知道这个句子有另一层意思么？”

“我知道，”他用嘴唇轻轻蹭了Steve的，“我当然知道。”

他被Steve牵着往设计室走去。


	4. Chapter 4

这间设计室是个敞露在市中心摩天楼景下的透明空间，宽敞整洁，一张大办公桌，两个人体模型，一个挂满服装的移动衣架，桌右靠窗的地方还摆着一张线条优美简洁的大波浪椅。而若没有黑绒窗帘的遮挡，这个房间的一切都像鱼缸内部那样被外界一览无余。光线从帘外幽幽地渗入，室内的空气像是裹了一层清凉的水雾，浅光混着鹅颈花纹弥漫，把白天变成了一个迷离暗夜。

门一关上，Steve就按着Bucky的肩膀，准备从他身上剥离那件硬邦邦的盔甲外套，却被Bucky推开，双手交叉护在胸前，他闭上眼睛。

“Jeanne不喜欢这样。”

Steve嗤笑一声，来到他面前紧紧握住他的手腕，强迫他睁开眼睛，“别演了，你不是她。”他的气息逼近，嗅到柔和的檀道香，“她到死都是处子之身。而你早就不是了。”

“你怎么知道我早就不是？”

“你要是想继续完成今天的工作早些回家的话，我建议你闭上你漂亮的嘴巴，然后脱下这身衣服。”

他看进Steve的眼睛，“你得先放开我的手。”

他在Steve面前将盔甲卸下，把它当作轻纱似的随意挥在地上，发出介于金属与绸布之间的粗糙声响。然后他摘下头盔。少了傲气凛然的盔翎，他的假发就只是一帘黑色瀑布。温柔无声。

Steve一直看着他，就像看着一只孔雀缓缓收起光泽四溢的尾屏，他撑着手肘，咬住尾指悠悠地说：“……不过你今天的香味倒是纯情得要命。”

这时他的手摸向腰侧的拉链，准备将里面那件连衣裙脱下。他停下来抬头看Steve，“没错，就像Jeanne一样。”说完他还歪头笑了笑。

“忘了圣女贞德吧，你就是美杜莎。”

Steve把视线从他身上抽离，走到衣架旁挑出了其中的一套递给他。他解着那双直筒高跟鞋的系带，单手接过那套衣服。Steve看见他的手在鞋边狂拽，怎么扯都扯不开最后的那个鞋扣。

“Shit——”

“需要帮忙么？”Steve飞快看了他一眼，立即蹲下身帮他解开那个烦人的鞋扣。Bucky低头看见他往脑后梳得整整齐齐的金发时不时碰着自己的裙摆。

“谢谢……”他一手扶着Steve的肩膀把脚从鞋筒里拔出来。

“你喜欢吊带丝袜？”Steve抬头笑着说。

“你是个会偷看裙底的绅士？”Bucky的脚跟落在地面，故意向他瞪大眼睛，一只手捂住裙摆。

“好了，drama queen，你要是想早点收工的话就快点换衣服。”

“我被拉来你的设计室绝不是试一套衣服这么简单吧？”

“你要是再磨蹭的话事情就会复杂得超乎你的想象。”他趁Bucky张嘴之前摁住他的脸印上他的嘴唇，舌尖毫不拖沓地勾过他温暖的口腔，最后睁开眼睛，手指掐住他的下巴低声命令道：“闭嘴。”

还蛮奏效，Bucky的确没说话了，用手背抹嘴唇，还伸出舌尖舔了舔，拎着那套衣服走进更衣间，在关上门之前小声咕哝了一句：“就这么喜欢弄糊人家的口红么……”

Steve在外面静候了两分钟，打了个电话给Natasha，把下午为Bucky的时装片拍摄推到了明天——

“……别问我为什么，出状况就是出状况了。”

“我并没有问你为什么啊。”Natasha发出一声轻笑，Steve甚至都能看见她在电话那头的表情，“别把衣服弄脏就是。”

——Steve挂了电话，又等了一分钟，开始觉得今天穿的裤子有些太紧了。他扯了扯领口。

“我猜你在犹豫要不要摘下胸罩？”他在门外问道。

“根本没穿那玩意。”

“那怎么这么久？那只是一条裙子。”

这时Bucky推开门走了出来。一席镂空低胸长裙，偏黑的暗红色花纹印在他的肤色上，黑色三角裤和吊带丝袜就这样在形同虚设的裙子下显露无遗。那头假发被拨往一边，垂在右侧。

“你把抹胸拿掉了，”Steve微笑，“我只能说你很聪明。”

他赤足踏在地板上，走到Steve面前慢悠悠地转了个圈，“怎样？”

“几乎就完美了。”

“几乎？”

Steve捏起他轻飘飘的一边裙摆，“吊带丝袜不该出现在这条裙下。”

“这样啊，那或许……”他把一条腿从裙衩伸出来，一只手拉扯着Steve的领带，“你可以帮我脱掉。”

“我只负责穿，不负责脱。不过既然你要求的话——”Steve托起他的臀部把他抱了起来，走向办公桌把他反按在桌面。他掀起他的裙底，扯着丝袜吊带把他的身体拉近，双手滑进衣物顺着腰侧继续向上探索，指尖像旅者尝着美景一样细品他起伏的骨骼和温热的皮肤。

Bucky左手往后挽着Steve的脖子，把嘴唇送往他齿间。Steve吻过他的唇又抓住他的左手，吻他皮肤上的刺青。他的内裤被拽下，垮挂在黑丝袜的两条吊带之间。裸露的臀瓣紧贴在Steve的西装裤前，他侧过脸看Steve，本就抹了腮红的脸颊更是涌起兴奋的血色。

“你打算就这样穿着裤子把我摸到高潮？”他挺了挺臀，缓缓蹭着Steve的裤裆。

“你觉得呢？想要什么就自己动手。”Steve把他的身体锢得更紧了。

他咬住下唇瞪了Steve一眼，然后低下头用一只手拽开他的皮带，解开纽扣，拉下他裤裆的拉链。Steve看着他焦急地做完这一系列动作，最后自己将阴茎掏了出来，刚好抵在他臀缝上。Bucky的瞳孔缩了缩，开始往后上下扭摆着臀部，不急不慢，紧致的臀瓣夹着Steve的阴茎，前液泛出沾湿了他的尾骨。

Steve被他挑拨得愈发硬挺，他扯下他背后的拉链，裙子滑落在地，那双手伸向他胸前，指尖轻轻一抵柔软的乳首就立刻变得凸硬。还触到一环冰凉的金属。

“你戴了乳环。”Steve说着，玩弄环上的一粒珠球。

“嗯……”他本想作为回应的一个句子被Steve在他乳粒上揉捏的手指击溃，变成名副其实的呻吟。

Steve的手继续下滑，蹲下身把他的内裤连同吊带丝袜一同拽下。

“吊带袜不是这么脱的。”

然而Steve并没有理会他这句话。“你应该会定期上瑜伽课吧？我猜。”

“有啊，怎么——啊——”他毫无防备的右腿突然被抬了起来，放在桌面上，还蹭掉了一沓画稿。

“不错，身体挺软的。”他戏弄地打了他的屁股，“保持这个姿势，不准动。”

Steve从抽屉里拿出润滑油，往手上倒了一些，抹在他后穴周围柔软的皮肤上。这个两腿大开的姿势让他还没得到爱抚的小洞早已开始不安地张翕，当Steve的手顺着滑液从会阴抚至穴口时，那个泛红的肉洞就乖乖含住了他的指尖。

他撑在桌面上的手肘开始发酸，Steve瘦长的手指在他体内旋弄按揉，反复抽动带出湿浸的声音。一个吻落在他的后腰上，也许是想叫他的身体停止颤抖，但这似乎更加刺激了他的神经，他的气息紊乱，捂着嘴发出羞耻的低吟。

“现在告诉我，你是圣女贞德还是美杜莎？”

“啊……我谁都不是……”被Steve的三根手指挑弄得突然喘不过气，他趴在桌面急促呼吸，“我只是Bucky Barnes……而已。”

“而已？”Steve抽出手指，咬开一个方形小包装，戴上安全套，“我怎么不知道你这么谦卑？”

Bucky站立的左腿也开始发麻，他捶了捶桌，“你进不进来啊！”

Steve贴上他光裸的后背，领带落在他的脊骨上，他扳过他的脸，笑着看他湿润的眼睛：“我怎么觉得你快哭了？”

“进来……操我……”他颤着浓密的睫毛，Steve发现他还抹了浅淡的眼影。

“像我刚说的，想要什么自己动手。”

他什么也没说了，往后找到Steve的阴茎用手握住，对着自己的洞口让它挤进去。硕大的龟头慢慢撑大他后穴，他喘着气，仅吞下阴茎前端的嫩壁突然收紧了，他垂下头无助地吟喊了一声。

Steve凑上前用舌头撬开他的嘴唇，深深舔吻，双手抓揉他的臀肉，渐渐让他放松下来，顺势将阴茎缓缓推了进去，抵至深处时一阵呻吟在唇间融化。他挣脱Steve的嘴，仰起头大口地呼吸，并开始摆动臀部，把柔翘的臀瓣不断往Steve胯部上撞。

他换用手掌撑着自己的上身。Steve捧着他的胸口，以此保持他身体的平衡。他的乳尖时而被夹在Steve的指缝中磨搓，时而被两个指尖揉扯，最后乳环也被玩弄得叮叮作响。Steve看见一片阳光渗过绒帘，把帘上的玫瑰花纹投在Bucky那对优美的肩胛骨上。

他给他了一记深挺，抓住他的腿窝把尿似地将他抱起，肉棒还被含在他体内。Steve来到窗前把他放下，拉开床帘，阳光趁机倾泄而入，连同高耸的楼景和车流不息的街道。他把Bucky压在玻璃窗上，几近落日时分的玻璃窗渐渐开始失去温度。

Bucky捂住脸叫了一声，声音里突然带着哭腔，“妈的Steve Rogers，别人会看到的！”

“别人会看到什么？”Steve的鼻尖探进他的发丝，抵着他的颈窝，“‘Versace设计师Steve Rogers公然在窗前与黑发女子合欢’？还是‘Steve Rogers男女通吃，性向不明，详情请见探索频道’？”

“啊——好深——”

“他们屁都看不到。就算看到也只是屁。而且……我的布鲁克林宝贝，你还不懂纽约么？”他咬着牙再次碾过他深处的激点，拇指陷入他的腰窝，“除非你从这里跳下去，死掉，否则没人会注意到你。”

“你第一次和别人做爱都会……这么kinky吗……？”Bucky依旧捂着眼，转过头眯着眼看Steve，好像连睁着眼都是羞耻。

“你不是别人。”Steve含住他的耳垂，嘴唇轻轻碰着那枚耳钉。

Bucky发出高调的叫喊，哭腔愈发明显，Steve捂住他的嘴。他沉甸甸的性器摩擦着玻璃窗，最后发泄在了一小片楼景上。

Steve退出他的身体，但不代表就此结束了。他再次抱起Bucky，把他放在床旁的大波浪椅上，他的身体曲线与椅面完美契合。Steve抬起他的腿架在肩上，又一次进入。他倾前舔吮他嫩红的乳粒，顺带把右胸的那枚小乳环含在嘴里玩弄，Bucky的身体随之弯折，甚至他只要低下头就能看见他们交合的位置，看见Steve的阴茎把他穴内的一点嫩肉带入带出。

他的喉咙吸入太多空气，已经有些干涩，发出的声音变得沙哑无力，但声线似乎还有要攀上高峰的趋势。而这时Steve拔出阴茎，取下了安全套。他跨上他的腹部，在他面前飞快撸动柱身。Bucky抬头看着他，张开嘴等着吞下他将要赐予的情液，胸膛一起一伏，耸起的乳头似乎正期待着另一波抚慰。

这时Steve勾起嘴角笑，让钝圆前端的阴茎口抵着他的乳首，那颗挺起的小乳粒恰好嵌入。Bucky睁着他孔雀蓝的眼睛看着他，挺起乳首呻吟着等他释放。他就这样抵磨着Bucky的乳头一边撸动自己的柱身，直到乳白色的精液溅出淌在他的胸上，那枚乳环也被染白。

他用手沾着这些送进Bucky嘴里，Bucky乖乖舔干净他的手指，甚至还含吮他的手指不愿放开。

“你还没满足？”Steve笑着问。

Bucky摇头，“这不公平——你甚至连衣服都没脱，而我却被纽约城看光了。”

“他们什么都没看到。目前为止，还什么都没看到。”Steve系好皮带，“没人能一下将你看光，哪怕是我。”

“迟早的，不是么？”

“没错。但下个月的时装周，看到你的就不止纽约了。”

Bucky抿起嘴唇，抬头看着Steve微笑耸肩。

“不过你得先告诉我，有没有准备好。我的——缪斯？”Steve向他伸出手。

他把左手放在Steve的掌心上，被抓住一把拉起，最后是轻轻一吻。


End file.
